Coupons are widely used at point of sale terminals. In a typical transaction, a consumer may present a paper coupon to a clerk at a merchant. The clerk may scan the paper coupon at the point of sale terminal. The discount provided by the coupon may be provided at the point of sale and the consumer may then pay the discounted amount to the merchant using a credit or debit card.
With the increasing use of mobile phones as payment devices at points of sale, there is a need to integrate coupons and other types of merchant consumable data. However, doing this would require significant changes at the existing point-of-sale systems.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.